


Again, From the top

by P_Rocky



Category: Welcome to the Wayne (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Rocky/pseuds/P_Rocky
Summary: But this time let's change things up:Some new faces,some new places,make it seem like deja vu.---In which Olly Timbers says 'You mean everything that happened since we saved the vampire city was a dream!?' and it turns out to be the truth.





	Again, From the top

**Author's Note:**

> I still hate schoolwork :::)))) I hope y'all enjoy this one as well

“I never thought I’d say this but,” Ansi stood up from the steps in the lobby. Tall above the rest of the Gyre, who were either sitting or short. “I’m really glad I moved here.”

Olly assumed that his friend said this to calm himself down. He wouldn’t blame him, since everyone was a bit on edge after they had saved the world from a pretty large threat. The eight of them were in the lobby, checking on each other, taking in everything that had happened that day, and being entertained by the playful John Keats swirling around them.

Saraline wiped some sweat off her head and gave Ansi a kind smile. “Me too Ansi, If you didn’t, we might not have saved the Wayne, or the World.” Olly swore if he ever heard that again he’d have to start complaining. He was glad the whole situation spawning that whole ‘The Wayne and The World’ comment had come to an end.

He was so grateful, in fact, that he decided to point out the fact. “We won.” The boy graciously spoke to the group. “It’s finally over.” 

Saraline turned to him, he thought for a second that he was going to be yelled at, but Saraline’s face still had that same kind smile she shared with Ansi. “I have a feeling our job protecting the Wayne is never over.” John Keats began flying away from them, looping around before glancing at him and flying out through an open window.

And at that moment, After the small Squidjit turned away from him, Olly began to feel sick. Painfully sick, as if he had allergies and a particularly aggressive stomach bug both at once.

The stress must’ve caught up with him. He turned to the two teammates next to him. “Well, I’m gonna go home, splash some water over my face.” Olly mumbled, rubbing his eyes so hard it disturbed his vision. As the lobby faded slowly back into view, he heard Ansi groaning as if he was a ghost. Saraline turned to him with a pained expression. “Well, I’m going to be the one splashing my face first.” Her voice cracked, and she coughed a bit. “I’m going to be in the bathroom for a while, The stress must’ve caught up with me.”

Odd, Olly thought. He just thought that.

Ansi rolled over and curled himself up into a ball. “Guys…” He finally managed to get some words out. “Everything just got really sore all of a sudden.” He looked up, making eye contact with Olly. A twinge of anxiety echoed through his body. “And I can barely feel my legs.”

A cold wind began whistling through the lobby, and everything got a little darker, as if night had suddenly fallen over the Wayne.

Saraline kneeled over the boy on the floor. “Do you need any help? Do you need us to help you get home?”  
Ansi didn’t answer, he was breathing quickly and lightly and he was shaking on the floor. Olly knew they needed to give him help, but he himself was starting to feel lightheaded and he doubted that he could carry the surprisingly heavy child home, even with the help from his sister.

Saraline looked out into the lobby. “Goodness, will y-” She stopped talking when she realized how dark and empty the Wayne was.

The cold wind became stronger, and a strange, yet familiar smell filled the air.

“Where’s Goodness?” The now very confused girl turned to Olly. “Where’s the rest of the Gyre? They were just here.” Olly could barely think enough to give Saraline an answer. He sat down, wiping the sweat that was surprisingly thick considering how cold it was.

Saraline walked over and knelt back down next to him. She tried to speak but all that came out was a wheeze that drove her into a coughing fit. Olly closed his eyes, and the coughing was all that kept him connected to reality.

Ansi groaned again. Or did he? That voice wasn’t his. 

It sounded more like Julia’s. Odd.

Olly opened his eyes again. A strong, bright wind almost knocked him off of where he was sitting before passing him and leaving him in the dark, surrounded only by large, looming stalactites and the lights of nearby buildings.

“Where’s Ansi?” Saraline said, her voice raised in alarm. Olly’s head snapped around and he realized he was high above Glamsterdam, on the armored back of a Squidwhale. He was miles from the exit and, as his sister made apparent, Ansi was nowhere to be seen.

Julia rose up from where she was lying. “Where am I?” She blinked as if she had something in her eyes. 

“This is… This is right after we saved Glamsterdam.” Saraline gasped. 

Julia opened her eyes wide and looked over to the shorter girl next to her. “What?”

Right after we saved Glamsterdam… Olly tried to think of what had happened, but he still felt lightheaded. They flew around, saw lots of pretty lights, got chased by Sleepyhead, Ansi fought him (What a hero) and then he…

“Ansi!” Olly yelled out. “Saraline, Ansi was hurt! We saw Ansi was hurting before we got here, a-and when we were here before he-”

Saraline had already put two and two together. “Oh no.” She looked down over the Squidwhale to the pitch black below, a fall that, for obvious reasons, would be fatal for any human being. 

“Julia.”

The frazzled girl turned to her. “Yes?”

“I have no clue what’s happening, but we need to find Ansi. Now.”

\-------

It was dark, and then it wasn’t

Ansi couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think. But he could FEEL.

Growling, snarling flesh pulled at him through space and time, onto the gravel.

He opened his eyes. Bright green slivers looked back. 

The creature growled, a threat, he was going to kill him.

Ansi growled back. He threatened him back, he was going to do the same thing.

Ansi couldn’t move, but suddenly he was in the air.

Suddenly the beast that was just looming above him was struggling below him.

Cut marks, slashes, green ooze pouring, orange flesh torn apart.

The bright green slivers dimmed, and then suddenly it was dark again.

Ansi was on the floor again.

He couldn’t move, He couldn’t speak, He couldn’t think, But he could FEEL.

And he felt like this had happened once before.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I always lose motivation for fanfiction after like a week so if you find this after two years and I haven't updated just take this fic as sort of a proof of concept...


End file.
